European Union-New European Order Conflict
** ** ** ** ** *NATO, including: ** ** |Combatant 2 = * New European Order, including: *Albania *Austria *Belarus *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *Czech Republic *Georgia *Greece *Hungary *Macedonia *Moldova *Montenegro *Romania *Serbia *Slovakia *Slovenia *Ukraine Supported by: * Centurion Armament * (Unofficially) *Various right winged groups *Various right winged politicians *Anarchists|Combatant Strength 1 = European Union Armed Forces * J-SOC Echo **Gryphon Squad NATO Armed Forces * ** Pixelarican Army **Pixelarican Air Force **Pixelarican Navy **Pixelarican Marines ** Task Force: PIXEL * **Canadian Forces **Royal Canadian Navy **Royal Canadian Air Force|Combatant Strength 2 = New European Order Armed Forces Centurion Mercenaries *Manticore Knights |Casualties 1 = Heavy *Thousands of European Union armed forces casualties **Moderate J-SOC Echo casualties ***Evanson ***Miller *Thousands of NATO armed forces casualties **Thousands of Pixelarican Army casualties **Dozens of Pixelarican Navy casualties **Tens of Hundreds of Pixelarican Air Force casualties **Hundreds of Canadian Forces casualties *Thousands of civilian casualties *Major European cities devastated *Numerous European Parliament casualties |Casualties 2 = Very Heavy *Thousands of New European Order armed forces casualties *Several Centurion Armament casualties *At least a hundred of Russian armed forces casualties *Major European cities devastated *Numerous New European Order members including: **Erebus Haxon **Aleksi Romanov **Drazan Bakal (player-determent) *Thousands of civilian casualties |previous = *The Coded Invasion of Pixelarica|concurring = *Centurion Armament Conspiracy *The Coded Invasion of the World|next = *Incident X}} The '''European Union-New European Order Conflict '''is a series of political turmoil and military skirmishes and conflicts between the European Union supported by NATO and the New European Order. Background After the collapse of the Soviet Union, the former government had been broken off as new leaders attempt to take power for the new governments. Meanwhile, a small group of former Soviet Union politicians forms a political alliance based on their commonly-shared nationalistic ideologies from the past fascist governments. This group eventually formed to become the New European Order. As the newly independent nations begin to develop, the group's influence gains the interests from oligarchs and billionaires of former Soviet Union states, giving the group a large pool of resources and connections at their disposal. The members of the alliance use this support to infiltrate in other political parties The head of the alliance was lead by Drazan Bakal; a former Yugoslavian/Serbian politician and member of government who formed the group after losing his position in the Serbian government. By the turn of the millennium, the alliance grew exponentially in influence and members, eventually reaching from Central Europe to parts of Western Europe. In the mid-2010s, the political stability in the European Union and the European member states is in question. The United Kingdom pulls out of the European Union after a referendum was held, as numerous members of the union's scandals are exposed. In the wake of recent terror threats and ethical issues among Eastern Europe, a rise of nationalism spread through most of Europe. The New European Order takes note of this and utilizes the chaos to spread their influence over to the general public. The group gains notoriety by the European Union for its far-right views and ideologies, and the radicalism gained from their support of the general public, however, despite their growing popularity, they are smaller than the European Union. The European Union condemns the group as a "hate group" and "neo-Nazis", in which the New European Order responds by claiming the European Union is "hypocritical" and "brainwashed by western propaganda". Throughout the remainder of the 2010s, the ideologies between the two unions clash with one another, with the European Union's more liberal views being criticized by the New European Order's more nationalistic views. Eventually, the group gains an equal influence among Europe, as some politicians and leaders fall in between the group's ideologies. After the failure of The Coded mission to take over Pixelarica, the rogue army moves on to Pixelarica's allies, being South Korea, Japan, and European countries. The European Union's collective defense was called for and members such as Germany, the United Kingdom, and France fought back against the Coded, including Pixelarica and Canada. Chaos among the general public ensues as European forces fail to push the Coded out of civilian-heavy areas. The group declares that it would not pursue with its agenda until the Coded threat is eliminated. In reality, the group plans to use the invasion and the chaos to push their agenda further using the ineffective defenses the EU is using. The group uses this in the next emergency summit, the group plans to address the issue head-on and comprise a better and more effective solution, to gain exponential support from the people and the governments alike. Black Operations Chechen-Russian Border Incident As both sides deal with their respective problems such as the The Coded invasion as well as the riots breaking down in major cities, the New European Order has been buying military equipment from the black market and other underground dealers to prepare for X-Hour. These pieces of equipment were sent via cargo planes on less-popular flight paths to various air fields in Balkan countries. Recently, intelligence from satellite imaging and reports from air traffic control had piqued the EU's interests as a large cargo plane was shot down near the Russian-Chechen border. The Russian government rejects any investigations by the European Union or any outside entity, claiming that the crash site is under Russian jurisdiction, and for security reasons with the current situation in Chechnya. Furthermore, the cargo was suggested to be of certain value, as rebels are already making their way towards the crash site. The European Union authorized Gryphon Squad of JSOC-Echo to infiltrate towards the crash site to investigate the cargo and gain access to the black box. Within moments of reaching the crash site, however, a massive firefight broke out between the Chechen Rebels who have already secured the site and an unknown Russian mercenary force attempting to flush the rebels out. The task force was authorized to engage both belligerents, and with heavy fighting against both the mercenaries and their gunships and the rebels with their armor support, the task force manages to push back both forces out of the area. The contents of the cargo were searched, containing military grade weapons intended to be shipped to multiple Eastern European countries, as well as a dossier which confirms that the New European Order authorized the transport. As the task force was busy gathering evidence, both the rebels and now technologically advanced mercenaries resumed their assault over the crash site, with the task force in the middle. The task force manages to pull out against the mercenaries' assault while dodging rebel autocannon fire from BMP's, leaving all 3 forces to be under a 4th force; the incoming blizzard. Behind rebel-controlled territory, the joint task force manages to hide away in an abandoned village to wait until the blizzard dies down, while the rebels try to hunt down the squad. Under the cover of darkness and the snowfall, the squad manages to sneak past the entire Chechen search party. The squad manages to make it to a remote fishing village out of Chechen control, where comms finally clears up as the blizzard stops. Command informs that the squad needs to escape Chechnya as fast as possible as the Russian government had been alerted of the previous firefight near the crash site. The squad needs to make it escape around the incoming Russian forces back into Russia. The squad commandeers two jeeps and makes a break through rebel defenses. A brief but heavy chase between the squad and the rebels ensues, however the final rebel pursuers were forced back into their lands after the Russian military launched an attack into the rebel's territory. The squad manages to reach the designated landing zone and escape. Hunt for Haxon A few days after the border incident, the joint task force was reassigned to monitor the activities of Erebus Haxon and the CEO of Romanov Communications; Aleksi Romanov in Moscow. Intel suggests that Haxon and Romanov are having a meeting at a high class restaurant in downtown Moscow about Haxon joining the New European Order, and Romanov being a major stakeholder in Haxon's future developments in Greece. Command seeks this as an opportunity to capture or neutralize both Romanov and Haxon, and Gryphon squad were retasked of going undercover into Russia to capture or eliminate both targets. Joining the squad are Greylight; a drone operator from the previous mission in Area 52 as recon support, and a group of students from Komonosov Moscow State University acting as protesters in Romanov's private landing pads to prevent Romanov access to his aerial assets. As the lunch time commences in Moscow, the joint task force sets up an overwatch position inside an office building near the restaurant, and an on ground position inside the restaurant itself. The joint task force eavesdrops on the two targets, learning about the New Europe Order's current affairs, and an upcoming plan known as "X-Hour". During the luncheon, Haxon exits the dining area to answer a call about "a couple of unwanted associates", and steps outside the task force's field of view. Moments later, an EMP blast from Haxon disables task force's communications and electronics. Having their cover blown, the task force attempts to eliminate Haxon and Romanov by firing their sniper rifles, however the bullets disintegrate upon reaching near their bodies. Task Force: PIXEL operatives were quick to point out that Lindholm's personal Orbital Shield has made its way to the global market, and that Haxon and Romanov are virtually immune to any attacks the joint task force can throw at them. Romanov's security detail secures both HVT's and attacks the team inside the restaurant causing the overwatch team to zipline into the restaurant to take down the HVT's and link up with the team. Greylight informs the team that Romanov's limo is leaving the area, and that reinforcements have been deployed outside the restaurant to slow down the task force. The task force pushes through, however the limo is now speeding away, the joint task force commandeers two enemy armored vehicles in order to catch up. While speeding down the streets of Moscow, Greylight informs that the Moscow Police units has been dispatched to chase down the joint task force. The task force later meets with resistance from the police units in a chase throughout the side streets of Moscow, the two forces clash while on their vehicles, however due to the increasing amount of panic from civilians near the initial area, traffic jams prevent any further chases from happening. The joint task force goes on the offensive and uses the traffic jam to close in on the limo, eventually leading to a highway shootout between the police force, the security detail and the joint task force. The team pushes through the heavy resistance, and even through Manticore Knights and Legionnaire Operatives from Haxon. The team manages to reach the abandoned limo, where a familiar voice buzzes through the comms, stating that he does not recall the team "joining in this personal conversation on the business affairs of Europe". The team sees that the HVT's are attempting to escape in a secondary limo down on street level. The team then quickly disables the limo with both Romanov and Haxon being the only ones alive. Evenson approaches the Limo, however command orders the team to stand down and let both Romanov and Haxon go due to unseen circumstances. Confused, the team attempt to verify the order with other members, however they confirm they did not receive the order. During the confusion, Haxon begins to mock the task force on them being used as pawns for irrational ways, however the limo mysteriously blows up as Haxon's final words were "...and yet you are all pawns in this clusterfu...", killing both Haxon and Romanov inside. The task force watches as the limo burns, and as communications between command were cut as a drone passes by from the sky, flying away. Greylight quickly figured out that this operation was a setup all along. London Uprising As a result of recent political instability and control in the governments, major cities such as London, Paris, and Berlin begin to descend into chaos for the lack of change in recent months and their cost on the citizens, especially with the threat from The Coded. As a result more harsh rules and regulations were set on the current martial laws, however this does not stop the rioters, as they continue to further their various agendas, primarily through the spread of nationalism. Major cities such as London, Paris, and Berlin were the most hard hit areas, where law and order has fallen in noticeable areas. In the wake of the conflict, a notable select group of government officials have been targets towards assault, kidnapping, extortion, and in some cases, homicide. In order to prevent further actions from taking place, the EU orders a military evacuation of all VIP's into secure designated areas. However, some politicians in the British parliament were trapped inside the building in Westminster, where the heart of anarchy was located. Several attempts to reach to the parliament failed as the anarchists push back any rescue attempts away from the parliament, including any air assets via firearms and alleged illegal anti-air missiles, which shot down a British helicopter near the building. Gryphon Squad were dispatched to reach to the parliament and rescue the trapped politicians against the crowd of anarchists as a final option. In addition, they must search and destroy any AA or artillery threats that might hinder the rescue. Landing behind British military lines in Bessborough Gardens. On their way to the MI6 Building, they were hit by sniper firing while crossing through Vauxhall Bridge. Running through cover, to cover, the squad manages to eliminate the sniper threat and proceed on their mission. They sneak past inside rioter's territory through house to house, only engaging as a means of self-defense, and to eliminate any threats to the evacuation, such as the AA presence in the area. Eventually, Gryphon Squad reaches London Bridge, where it was held back by the remaining defenders of the London Police and the Royal Guards. The squad helps defend an oncoming charge from armed rioters, however, they were overwhelmed and were forced to barricade themselves on parliament grounds. The defending force retreats to the main building to fend off the building from armed rioters and link up with the politicians inside the House of Commons. After meeting up with the HVT's, a politician reveals the conspiracy that the New European Order has sparked the violence in major European cities to further gain support from the public, and to weaken the capability of the European Union countries by stretching their resources. In addition to this, one of the politicians that defected from the New European Order warns that there will be a series of events that will possibly permanently lead to the total control of NEO in Europe. After successfully defending the parliament, rescue arrives on the rooftop, while the British forces secure the area. Breaking Point As the conflict around the European battleground unfolds, a new battlefield begins to ignite as the two European political powers clash once more in the United Nations Security Council. Using the task force's mission and their false flag operation in Moscow, NEO representatives manages to convince the Russian representatives that the European Union has been committing black operations inside Russian territory. In response, the Russian government closes all political ties with the European Union member nations that were allegedly involved. Within days of fighting through insults and rebuttals, a multitude of world leaders and government officials begin to question on the integrity and political stability of the Union, while many anti-EU activists begin to protest for their country's exit of the Union. In order to further their agenda, Drazan and the council agreed to use the rage from the public and their member states to launch a war against the Western European nations, in order to "annihilate the world from this warmongering group dubbed the 'European Union' off this land of the true Europe". Drazan releases an ultimatum to the European Union nations; join the New European Order and cease any secret military operations against their organization or they will declare war. The Western European nations respond with a firm refusal to do so and instead demands diplomacy must be taken first before armed conflict, and issues that the two groups will meet in Stockholm for an emergency meeting. Stockholm Meeting The New European Order sends an envoy to Stockholm, where the summit between the two groups would meet to discuss a peace plan. However, instead of being willing to negotiate with the European Union, the envoy was merely sent to send a signal towards the invading forces in order to showcase the European Union the NEO's power. Within minutes of giving a signal during an opening speech, the secretly prepared NEO forces managed to initially overwhelm the defending forces around the borders of France, Germany, and Poland after disrupting their communications networks using Centurion Armament hacking technology. In response to this attack, NATO forces retaliate by mobilizing local forces in Germany and France, in which the borders between Hungary, Austria, and Slovakia became the battlegrounds of the early minutes of conflict between the NATO and NEO forces. US and Canada deploy troops heading towards Europe in order to assist in the defense. X-Hour The push towards EU nations starts to bog down as a combined force of NATO air superiority manages to scramble enough air power to challenge the NEO air force. NATO takes this opportunity to launch a counteroffensive into Ukraine and other surrounding NEO states. The joint task force were mostly deployed behind enemy lines to sabotage or assassinate targets. Gryphon Squad was deployed along with the 1st Armored Division of the Pixelarican Army and a combined EU company in rural Ukraine to prevent the launch of several ICMBs at a former Soviet silo. Along the way to the launch site, the joint task force's convoy was hit by an artillery strike, forcing the joint task force to fight through the forest and eliminate the artillery positions in order for the 1st Division to move up to the launch site by flanking around into the forest. Despite facing heavy resistance from NEO forces, especially from a Serbian special forces fire team, the joint task force manages to knockout the 4 artillery positions. Shortly after eliminating the last position, NEO commences a launch of all active ICMBs, however, command has informs all fire teams that the ICMBs were not targeting cities, but the attacking NATO forces in Ukraine. Command orders all active fire teams to push towards the missile silos in order to disarm the missiles. The joint task force links up with an SAS regiment and rushes towards the launch site's command room. Through very heavy fighting, the task force manages to input the disarm codes received from the former NEO politicians from the parliament from Britain. The remaining missiles detonates in the atmosphere, saving hundreds of thousands of lives and units. After the failure to destroy the counterattacking NATO force, NEO forces retreats further into Eastern Europe. Hunt for the Dragon .]] After the failure to destroy the advancing NATO/EU forces, remaining NEO forces take defensive positions in countries such as Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and Albania to slow down the NATO/EU forces from reaching Belgrade. Several of the joint task force teams were dispatched to aid in the operations, however, Grphyon Squad was tasked to track down the high chancellor of the New European Order; Drazan Bakal. The intelligence department with the help of the CIA manages to monitor multiple NEO transport movements out of Belgrade, and intercepted radio transmissions on possible locations the high chancellor could be hiding. Months of intelligence gathering, data mining, and espionage lead to the possible location of a mining facility in Valbonë, Albania, near the Montenegro border. The bunker and the surrounding area are defended by the remaining loyal forces aligned with the NEO, with support from armor and limited air support. The joint task force were dispatched with the assault force to storm the bunker. At around 0500 hours, a task force comprising of 2 mechanized infantry companies made their way to the bunker, however, the two companies were quickly bogged down by reports of experimental incendiary cannon fire and artillery fire from the hill position near the bunker. Despite losing some of the armored supported, the assault force advanced through enemy fire and experimental direct-energy fire. Gryphon Squad and Fireteam Lynx was one of the first squads to make it to the outer perimeter of the bunker. The two fire teams fought through heavily armed NEO forces, including a regiment heavily armed NEO operatives deployed from an Mi-39. Despite the regiments' superior firepower and armor, they were no match for the expertise and training of the joint task force, and were eliminated. As more of elements of the mechanized corp entered the compound, more of the defenders begin a withdraw deeper into the mining site. The joint task force pushes deeper into enemy lines by flanking around machinery in order to eliminate anti-armor positions set on top of the coal towers. Afterwards, a final push towards the bunker's entrance was ordered from command. Both remaining fire team fought in the morning light, however after suffering from heavy losses, the defenders were routed back into the bunker. The bunker entrance proved to be quite a problem for the task force, as normal means of breaching the heavy metal door were useless. Suddenly, a couple of defending NEO snipers started to pick off the fire teams outside, pinning them down. Air support was called in to eliminate the snipers, however, the thick walls of the sniper nest made it difficult for the surgical strikes to pierce through. In matter of a few strikes, all of the snipers were eliminated, and an F-15 with a bunker busting AGM was dispatched to bust through the heavy door shortly afterwards. The F-15 manages to unleash the payload on the bunker door, which created a massive explosion that threw both forces to the ground. Disorientated, the remaining NATO fire teams advanced through the clouds of dust and debris into the bunker. The remaining allied forces met little to no resistance at the entrance of the bunker, as most of the defenders were neutralized by the AGM strike. However, more NEO reinforcements stormed into the main entrance, pinning the joint task force from the front and right. Under fire, Gryphon Squad were ordered to flank around the defenders to eliminate defensive positions along the cat walks, as well as an active Lazar APC pinning the rest of the attackers. The joint task force pushes towards defensive positions and eliminates any armored assets, in which the attacking force advances forwards deeper into the bunker. Both forces clash throughout the bunker compound, down hallways and barracks, however the joint task force kept pushing back the defenders deeper into the compound, near the command center where the high chancellor was hiding. Despite their best efforts, the defenders eventually were wiped out by NATO forces, which are now at the entrance of the command center. The attackers managed to breached through the doors of the command center, however, the high chancellor wasn't there. Command informs that they have detected movement deep inside the mining facility, near the bottom of the quarry, suggesting that the high chancellor is attempting to escape from NATO forces. Just then, an explosion erupts near the entrance, knocking most of the attackers off their feet. Evenson then discovers that the remaining NEO forces had activated a self-destruct sequence inside the bunker, which is slowly reaching the command center. The joint task force desperately attempts to look for an exit or to abort the sequence, however in sheer luck, a secret exit used by the high chancellor is revealed by an Evenson accidentally pressing a button on the command panel. Suddenly, Evenson becomes trapped in a heap of rubble as the bunker collapses around them, ordering the team to escape without him. The remaining members of the strike team rushes out of the command room, barely escaping the fireball from behind. Catching their breath inside a loading dock inside the mine, the team answers a sitrep from Command. They inform on Evenson's sacrifice, and that the high chancellor is not in the bunker. Just then their comms randomly shut off, as well as any electronic equipment they have. Deadpan suggests its an EMP attack, in which a blurry voice coming from their comms confirms it is an EMP attack. The team recognizes that the voice was from the high chancellor, and proceeds into the quarry, where the remaining NEO forces protecting the high chancellor ambushed the remaining elements of the two companies. Making a last stand, NEO soldiers stormed their positions while allied forces held their ground. Throughout the firefight, both Frostbite and Miller were wounded by shrapnel from a grenade. Despite dwindling numbers from both sides, the joint task force manages to gain an upper hand by shooting down an Mi-2 helicopter attempting to extract the high chancellor. The copter crashes into the walls of the mine, causing a minor tremor that caused a landslide, crushing any NEO soldiers in its path. The firefight dies down as majority of the defenders fell. With the last bit of resistance eliminated, the joint task force makes their way towards the high chancellor inside a trailer, however Bakal then informs that the New European Order, including himself will fight until the last breath and will never surrender to NATO forces. He also announces his intentions of using a secret weapon. Just then, squads of more NEO forces from the crash site of the helicopter swarms into the bottom of the mine, ambushing the joint task force. Command warns that a captured NEO technician warns that Drazan might have shut off his Hivemind limiters, which could potentially kill him from the sheer amount of information he has to process. The following outcomes of the battle will play out, depending on the team's actions: Drazan Bakal is captured= If the joint task force is quick enough to reach the high chancellor, the team will breach the trailer and eliminate any defending avatars protecting the high chancellor. Pixel 1-1 will then quickly shut off Bakal's Hivemind headset and disarm the high chancellor as he tries to pull out a Desert Eagle, resulting in the high chancellor being pushed towards the ground. Drazan wheezes one final breath to the joint task force; that there is "always an enemy many times bigger, and many times more dangerous than you can ever imagine...semper honos invaluerit...". |-| Drazan Bakal is killed= If the joint task force does not make it to the trailer in time, the team will breach and eliminate any defending avatars protecting the once active high chancellor. Pixel 1-1 will grab the body of Bakal, only discovering that the high chancellor had perished during the ensuing battle. A note falls out from his pocket reading "semper honos invaluerit". Regardless of the team's actions, the remaining defenders will be eliminated. The team then informs that the New European Order has officially fallen. Command congratulates the team and orders them back to base for debriefing, then the introduction from the request of the President of Pixelarica. Category:Conflicts